


Coping Mechanism

by BigSlytherinMess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Edgy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Piano, Pining, Sad, ciel is stubborn, i love him tho so its ok, im so emo lol, like not rlly but also a bit??? im not sure read the fanfic and stop reading the tags, lol i cried, plottwist, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10252520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSlytherinMess/pseuds/BigSlytherinMess
Summary: In where Sebastian plays the piano and Ciel has a huge friccin boner for it okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I really can't take summarys seriously.  
> I haven't posted in a while o no.  
> I'll probably update my other fanfic again and try to make it a regular thing bc I'm getting into writing again.  
> Oh and I tried out a new point of view and more 'vintage' writing style I need opinions on it! I quite like it.
> 
> As usual please point out any mistakes haha enjoy <3

It was the soft, meaningful but harsh notes that Ciel adored. The sound of slender fingers pressing down on keys before the satisfying chime sang. Many a morning would Ciel listen to this music. Supposedly secretly, though of course to most it was extremely obvious.

  
He would grin pathetically, his hands slipping down the doorframe as he listened eagerly for each silky key, his heart thumping in his chest but his mind clear of the many issues that usually seemed to trouble him. It was a coping mechanism. Just as a puppy will teeth or an infant will hold onto a stuffed animal it was a way for Ciel to forget about the day before. It was something to look forward to.

  
But alas, it was not only the sound of a piano that he adored. He tried on countless occasions to listen to various pianists and a few violinists but no, it never worked. Eventually he came to the petrifying conclusion that it wasn't the piano that he revered, but the man who would of course, play every single morning before he woke his master up.

  
Sebastian acted oblivious to the child, seemingly completely blind to the pattering of small feet as he ended his session of playing. He could tell anyone about how much he despised the loud clanks of the piano and be genuine, but he understood how stubborn his master was and so continued to let him indulge in teenage fantasies. Slowly he realised how common it became to find the boy staying longer than usual. First it started with him waiting for a few moments before leaving, and soon he was peeking into the room, much to Sebastian's annoyance.

  
"Young master, do you wish to tell me what you are doing?" Sebastian asked once.

  
"No, I do not."

  
Sebastian wasn't very surprised, to say the least. The stubborn child was barely going to tell a lowly butler what was troubling him. He just had to engage in making Ciel confess. And so the month without music pursued.

  
That month was the month that Ciel was most troubled by trivial things. Things as simple as not having his supper at a certain time would make him break, and within two weeks, Elizabeth had stopped visiting as anything she did resulted in Ciel snapping at her. Sebastian could do nothing but smirk and shake his head in disbelief at how headstrong his young master was acting.

  
"Sebastian! Put on some music." Ciel ordered one day, to everyone's surprise.

  
"Are you sure young master?" Sebastian would then respond, and without waiting for Sebastian to continue with his response, Ciel interrupted.

"That is an order!"

  
Sebastian smirked, as he often did at Ciel's most recent outbursts. "Of course then." And as he walked over with an agonisingly slow pace to turn on a record, he spoke under his breath.

 

 

"Surely me playing for you would be more comforting?"

 

 

Ciel snapped his head towards Sebastian. "What was that?" He would ask, his voice shaking and revealing the emotions flashing on his face. It was completely full of shock and fear and that one human emotion that Sebastian was getting much too familiar with.

  
Sebastian would chuckle in response, and lower his voice into an almost mocking tone. "Don't tell me you are losing your hearing my lord. That wouldn't be very good now would it. How about we put an end to your childish antics and admit to your cuddle blanket?"

  
"I. . . I. . ."

  
Soon, tears would be streaming down that child's face, as emotions threatened to pour out as if they were fellow tears. Soon, the very demon that so eagerly craved the boys soul would be perched in front of the his face, wiping the wetness away with a swipe of his glove. Soon, the same demon would have his lips pressed on the boy's, and he would mumble into his breath while pushing his black hair back from his face. Soon, they would be staring at each other, and the boy would be so confused. To be disgusted, or to be relieved? In most cases, no one would be able to choose from those emotions if they were in that case. Soon, Ciel would be grabbing his butler's hand, unable to deny his feelings despite how blasphemous, and he would be the one breathing out in uneven breathes, barely able to speak out; "Play again."

  
"For the servants? While you clutch the door frame as you so eagerly did before?" The butler would respond, the soft laugh making Ciel shiver.

  
"For me."

 

 

 

Soon, Ciel would be perched on the edge of a piano seat, his head resting on the shoulder of a tall man while the symphony he played ran right through his eardrums to his head to his heart. The humming of the butler would be sent right through him, so deep and full of respect.  
"Ciel." The butler would say mid hum.  
The boy would look up with a closed eye smile and hum in great content. The music soon stopped, and the silence troubled him enough to open his eyes and be met with red narrowed eyes and the feeling of everything leaving him.

 

 

 

Soon, the boy would be staring blankly at a mirror in front of him. His eyes red as rubies.  
"Do you want me to play for you again, my young lord."  
He would feel a kiss upon his forehead and would lean into the touch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes."


End file.
